xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Asgardian Spartaxians War
According to Rocket Raccoon this is the biggest war in galactic history. Arrest of the Guardians of the Galaxy PETER: You're an funny dude, Dad. I just about died laughing when I heard you want me to help you steal the Cosmic Seed for the second time. I will not have this outrageous slander in these chambers, Peter. Guards! (THOR GRUNTING) This is an unmitigated act of war with Asgard! There will only be peace when we have wiped Spartax from the face of the galaxy! Asgards Declaration of War HEIMDALL: So, J'Son of Spartax plundered the Cosmic Seed from Asgard? FANDRAL: Yet somehow he hid the deed from your all-seeing eyes, Heimdall. The thief's cunning is of little concern, Fandral. What matters is our retaliation. Agreed, Hogun. It shall be swift and merciless. - Perfect. - Did you say something, Loki? Oh, just that it's, um, perfectly appalling how the Spartax king has insulted our very honor. And for that, the wrath of Asgard shall descend upon his world. HEIMDALL AND FANDRAL: For Asgard! Aye, brother Thor, then let only the mightiest of Asgard's warriors carry out this mission of justice. Our bold-hearted sister Angela, grim Hogun, dashing Fandral, and of course, Heimdall, the very eyes and ears of Asgard. Bringing our trusted sentry into battle makes strategic sense. But who will protect the realm? Fear not, brother. I will hold down Asgard in your absence. Then it is decided. Today, Spartax falls. As will you, dear brother. If all goes according to plan. King Jsons Declaration of War J'SON: Attention, brave warriors - and citizens of Spartax. - (GASPS) Wha What? Or a speech from his dad, which is worse than a punch to the stomach. J'SON: Decades ago, Asgard accused your king of stealing their Cosmic Seed, bringing our realms to the brink of war. I refuted that charge and have been striving for peace ever since. (CROWD MURMURING) But the Asgardians clearly want war and will cling to any excuse, no matter how feeble, to wage it. So, let them come! And we will fight until every last Asgardian has fallen! Guardians Escape From Prison We so need (GRUNTS) How could you accuse our father of being a thief in front of the Galactic Council? What did you think would happen? (GROANING) What he always thinks'll happen, everybody cheerin' his name. Girls swooning at his feet. And a big dance number at the end. And yet that has never happened. (STRAINED VOICE) Just hear me out. (CHOKING AND COUGHING) I've got proof that Thor's brother stole the Cosmic Seed. But I thought J'Son was to blame. Okay, technically he did steal it first, but then Loki snatched it from him, which makes my dad totally innocent. Or at least not as guilty. Sort of. Now I understand. Actually, I do not. But that story annoys me and I have no desire to hear it again. (GROANS) This "proof," show it to me. Okay, I don't have it right this second, but I found a recording on Dad's ship. The one we let fly off to who-knows-where with your ex-girlfriends? As it happens, I made a recording of the recording on my helmet. But it was confiscated before I could play it for the council. If Father knows the truth and has the evidence, then why not use it to prevent war? I am Groot. He's right. Sounds like your pops wants to duke it out with Asgard. (THUNDER CRACKING) Victoria, please. Let us out. If I'm wrong, then we're the least of your problems. But if I'm right, you'll be saving innocent lives. I don't have time for nonsense, Peter. (GRUNTING) Asgard is attacking and I need to defend my home. My people! Okay, good talk. Let's do it again soon. Oh, wait, we can't 'cause we're doomed. Not as long as my baby sis believes in me. A little something she tucked in my pocket on her way out. Battle of Spartax VICTORIA: The enemy approaches. Hold fire until my command. (THUNDER RUMBLING) VICTORIA: Is Is this some bizarre Asgardian joke? A single open ship and a handful of warriors to take on an entire Spartax armada? Destroyer Armor. Attack! All Spartax forces, regroup and return fire! For Asgard! (ALL YELLING) (GRUNTING) (SCREAMING) (GRUNTS) Ha-ha! (GRUNTS) (GROANS AND GASPS) (YELLING) (SCREAMING) Battles # Peter Quill(Star-Lord) vs. King J’son of Spartax Episodes # Asgard War Part One: Lightnin' Strikes Category:War